warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:50.53.5.187
Welcome to the Warriors Wiki! I've noticed that you've already started making some to our database – thank you! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick and easy, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other editors recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and talk page * The ability to create a watchlist that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to rename a page * The ability to upload images and other media * The right to contribute to community discussion If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me on my my talk page, ask another user, see the help forum, or the WWiki IRC! I hope you'll consider !-- Moonflight (Talk) 18:01, April 23, 2011 Seriously, stop deleting the delete template. THe Offensive article is unnecessary and unrelated to this wiki. 23:53, May 10, 2011 (UTC) No, you stop. this. If you don't, you'll be reported to an admin. 23:58, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Warning Dude, you NEED to stop this useless edits. If you're not gonna even do ANYTHING to help this Wiki, then don't edit at All, or else I'll do the same as what MistyStar told you. -- 00:04, May 11, 2011 (UTC)﻿ PLEASE '''stop removing the delete template from those pages. Thay need to be deleted as they are useless to the wiki. Oh, and BlueOrca is ''not'' a jerk. 00:05, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Warning harassing users here who are just doing their jobs as wikians. If continue, you will be banned. 01:29, May 11, 2011 (UTC) WHy dont all of you shut your traps up! Final Warning declaring 'War' against users here. They are just doing their jobs, and if you insult any person here again, you will be banned. As the heading says, this is your '''final warning. 02:33, May 17, 2011 (UTC) *Ehehe, your a little late there, Rainlegs. I've already told NightShine to report this guy to Moonflight. Well Nice knowing ya (not really) -- 02:35, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Lovely. I have done nothing wrong. Why are you acting so immature? 02:38, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hm.. A kid of what? 3? I'm one too, but you don't see me act that way. 02:42, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but they all share one I.P., unless each computer is, like, in a different country. When you are banned, each of those computers with a shared I.P. will be banned, too. 02:45, May 17, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean by a challenge? 02:46, May 17, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? Besides, you misspelled 'now' on the War page. 02:48, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hmpf. Lovely. Anyway, I can't exactly 'fight' you on the computer. Unless you buy me a plane ticket, give me your address, and are willing to fight a purple-belt in judo, then I can't fight you. Sorry. 02:52, May 17, 2011 (UTC) My fingers are gettin Numb.. Yes, yes you SHOULD be scared, CONTRIBUTOR. Now what makes you think your really intimidating to us? And you know what's sad? We're all argueing so much that your Talk Page is piling up. This is useless your just a Wiki contributor and have no power while on the other side, we're Wiki members who make ACTUAL edits that HELP to this Wiki. So let's STOP before we all start insulting eachother's mothers, Alright? Look If you REALLY want to post fiction stuff, get off your lazy butt and go to the Warriors fanfiction Wiki and pile all ur stuff THERE, not here, Got it? I'm just trying to reason with you since this is just getting our of control. -- 02:53, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't think you're a purple belt. I was saying that I am. 02:56, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I highly doubt you are a belt level in judo, sorry. In order to even recieve your first one, you must learn self-control and patience. 02:59, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Amazing. 03:01, May 17, 2011 (UTC) HA! Wow, do you seriously know how much a sad person you seem right now? Did you even Read what I said above?? -- 03:01, May 17, 2011 (UTC) U mad? :> 03:09, May 17, 2011 (UTC) *OOOH She Told You. :P -- 03:13, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I see. Have fun! :) 03:12, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Tch. Whatever, argueing with you is just useless. Have fun with ur tantrums -snicker- -- 03:13, May 17, 2011 (UTC) What exactly are you going to do? (Just wondering) 03:14, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Ah. I see. Well, good luck with that. 03:19, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Mm-hm.... 03:33, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ How DARE you How DARE you call Cheetahstar123, Nightshine, Mistystar139, and BlueOrce jerks! They're helping. And yet, what do I care if you call me a jerk too? You have created so many pointless pages... Ugh. Stop. Now. ❁ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...❁ 00:33, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Yatz, please. It really doesn't matter to me what this person calls me. He's just trying to get a reaction by vandalizing. He knows he's breaking the rules, so don't give him the satisfaction of seeing you lose it. K? 10:46, May 24, 2011 (UTC) IM BACK!!!!! MWAHAHAHA hmmm.. looks to me as if you're back.we know that you're back, ''but this time, don't bother Vandalstopper.she's one 'of ''my friends on here.' and your reward for bothering Vandalstopper is..... well, guess. 17:20, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the staff are all retarded. They can't block every single computer in the world that we might use!!User:bluesky1 Hey. You're back. How was picking on Vandalstopper? How'd it work out? Besides, ignore what Bluesky1 posted above. We don't block computers. We block square-100-miles. 20:41, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Mmm-hmm. Right. 20:46, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Nah. I believe you. 20:51, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I don't like you, and you don't like me, but I need some info. And don't get all angry at me, because i'm not part of the Wiki staff have never been. I might be getting banned because a vandal is using the same wifi as me. I wanted to know if you can go on other wiki's other than this one if you are banned. 21:03, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Please, in the name of StarClan, QUIT ALL of this!!! 21:31, June 4, 2011 (UTC) You're still antagonizing people? Don't you ever get tired of this? 21:34, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. Ditto. 21:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Sunny wherever you live? It's a blazing 80 degrees here... 21:43, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Are you from Portland? I'm a Tigard resident, here.. 21:44, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Tigard's only ten miles from the Willamette. Good to know that I'm not one of the only people here from Oregon. 21:47, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Lucky. I'm stuck inside with an ear infection and Walking Pneumonia. 21:49, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hopefully.. My bike's currently sitting in my garage, probably rusting to death. :P 21:52, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm not even going to warn you anymore. Just stop it, okay? I'm tired of getting complaints from the users you're harassing 21:54, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Heck yeah. :) 21:56, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Is this a joke or something? 00:18, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Listen. I'm new and I don't know much about this wiki, I have poked around enough to know you're a trouble maker. I really don't care, though. The more users tell you to stop, the happier you'll get. But, does it make you "cool" to put inapproprate pages on this wiki? I'm not trying to sound like one of those people who are just trying to make you stop, I just want you to ask yourself, "what's the point?" (I'm NOT a sycayatrist.). Silverskies 01:56, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Stop Please do not erase information off of character's articles. You should know this by now, characterized by the messages you've recieved on your talkpage 17:50, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Also, absolutly do no mess with other people's talk pages and userpages. A lot of work goes into all aspects of the wiki including ''character articles ''and userpages. You will be reported and you will be permanently banned if you continue. 18:00, December 20, 2011 (UTC)